Chapter 2/Enter 2372
(Captain's ready room) Janeway walks into her ready room when Typhuss grabs her and she's about to tap her combadge to call for security. Typhuss takes her combadge off and throws it on the floor. You know they're looking for you "Admiral" Captain Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. I served on Voyager, I can get by security, computer display file on Starfleet officer Typhuss James Halliwell says Typhuss as he looks at Janeway's desktop monitor. Working the computer says in its female voice. That's me, serving on Voyager as the science officer, you can have The Doctor run a test on my DNA and see I'm telling you the truth says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. (Deck 5, sickbay) The medical screen shows the DNA strains of both Typhuss (2372) and Typhuss (2389), as the Doctor reports to Captain Janeway. I've ran a base pair scan of the two strains and they're a match but the Admiral is 17 years older then Lieutenant Halliwell, there's also a chip on the edge of his lower left lobe of his brain that I can't ID but it has a Starfleet signature on it The Doctor says as he looks at Janeway. Then Admiral Kira chimed in. It helps me hear better says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. They both turned around and looks at Typhuss. Uh, Admiral? The Doctor says as he's surprised by the hearing of the Admiral. You didn't realize i was eavesdropping thanks to your care says Typhuss as he looks at the Doctor. The Doctor looks surprised. Uh, no sir I wasn't realize you were The Doctor says as he looks at Typhuss. Janeway walks up to him. So, you're from the future how far into the future Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. 17 years, the year 2389 says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. Just the sight of you makes me happy to know that we survived this god forsaken quadrant this place is a death trap Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss and the Doctor. Kathryn, if I'm here then Lieutenant Halliwell is in the future on Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. She looks at him. As, I understand I know you can't tell me much about the future but I'm guess this old girl is still being maintained by that boy from the Utopia Shipyards Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, Voyager is there even in the future says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. (Deck 10, shuttlebay, 2389) Jason and Typhuss (2372) are getting ready to head to Voyager of 2372. So, any last minute instructions Lieutenant? Jason says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. No sir says Typhuss (2372) as he looks at Jason. Jason picks his particle rifle up and he and Typhuss (2372) goes into the portal. (Deck 10, shuttlebay, 2372) Both Jason and Typhuss (2372) walk through the portal to his Voyager, as Jason looks around the section. All right let's move out and find Typhuss (2389) Jason says as he looks at Typhuss (2372). Yes sir says Typhuss (2372) as he looks at Jason.